


Her One-sided love

by ainstarry



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainstarry/pseuds/ainstarry
Summary: A story about Kallen's discovery about the lies that was actually the truth. First love is after all the hardest to forget.





	Her One-sided love

Kallen had always love Lelouch and even though her love would always remain one-sided she could not help but fall in love with him over and over again.   
  
Even now after he has finally being crowned as the emperor with an empress, Kallen still couldn’t help but fall in love with the married man. She was ordered to work in the palace alongside the emperor’s knight, Suzaku. She hated the thought of working together with him but the way Lelouch invited and insisted that he wanted her when she first refuses the offer immediately changed her mind.   
  
She would always envy the lime-haired woman who has always been by his side ever since the beginning of the rebellion. The woman would always know Zero’s plan before everyone did and she would do anything for him. Even when he was brainwashed, the lime-haired was the one who searched for the remaining Black Knights and leads them as the second Zero.   
  
The woman was ruthless, cunning, brilliant and unstoppable, the most suitable partner for the man who has changed the world. So it wasn’t a surprise for Kallen to found out that the woman who was known as the mistress of Zero by the black knights is the same woman sitting in the empress’s seat.   
  
Kallen only remains motionless watching both of them be the centre attention of the whole world. Kallen bites her lips whenever both of them acted the role they were playing. Husband and wife. She lied to herself saying that it was only a role. A play that they decide to show to the rest of the world but she was wrong, so wrong when she saw Lelouch heading to the garden one morning.   
  
She only saw his back. His black emperor robe flutter against the wind walking towards the garden. Secretly she followed him mainly to jump on him. She always found it amusing watching him jumped whenever she sneak up on him. When he reached the garden, she waited for the perfect moment when she noticed the lime-haired was also there. Kallen noticed that CC was happily enjoying the flowers before he arrived. She greeted him with a cold look but somewhere in CC’s eyes there was a hint of happiness.   
  
She could not tell what they were talking about but she knew that whatever they were talking about must be something happy for Lelouch to express a gentle look to her and CC responded back with a small smile and also a gentle face. He then gave her a bouquet of white lilies with a small blush on his cheeks. CC looked at the bouquet before taking it into her hand. She looked at the lilies with loving eyes a look Kallen have never seen before from neither Lelouch nor CC.   
  
She then looks back at Lelouch and slowly places her hand on his cheek. She places her red lips on him and both of them shared a beautiful kiss as if the world was once again good and the conflict between Zero and the world never existed at all.   
  
Kallen finally knew that the romance between both of them was never fake, to begin with, and it was her that kept feeding herself lies after lies.   
  
But Kallen still couldn't help falling for him even after the death of the emperor.   
  
She will always be his knight. His trusted comrade. His right hand. His protector. She is everything. A relationship that will not change. She is just after all his soldier.   
  
And yet, she still remains loving him and wanting him even after knowing that although he was gone from the face of the world, he was still out there.   
  
With his one and only empress who is not her.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...  
> My first fanfic posted here in AO3...  
> Please send some opinions on what you think of this...


End file.
